megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Masakado
]] Masakado (マサカド, Masakado), full name Taira no Masakado, is a recurring character and demon in the series. History Taira no Masakado was a samurai during the Heian period in Japan. He led a small but thriving rebellion to capture three provinces - Hitachi, Shimotsuke and Kouzuke - now known as the Kanto region's Ibaraki, Tochigi and Gunma prefectures respectively. As a response to the rebellious member of the Taira clan, the Kyoto central government at the time announced the bounty on his head. At the Battle of Kojima occurring eastward of Kanto, Masakado was killed by Fujiwara no Hidesato and Taira no Sadamori, his cousin. His head was brought to Kyoto, and later to Edo where it was buried. Here he is regarded by the locals as a demigod, and a belief persists that the conditions of his shrine dictates the fortune of the metropolis. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei II: Major Character *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Hakaishin Clan, Guardian *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Zealot Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Moushou Clan as '''Taira no Masakado' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order, General (as a boss) *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Devil Survivor 2: Hero Race *Tokyo Revelation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Moushou Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei II Once braving the Ginza Underpass and slaying the zealous guardian of Ground Zero, with all of the Seven Pillars of Solomon gathered, Masakado makes his debut appearance as guardian of Tokyo and giant disembodied head. He teleports the hero and the Partner to the center island of Makai. If the hero has made an alliance with Lucifer, Masakado will grant him his helmet. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' After the great flood, the player can visit the dwelling place of Masakado on a solitary island, if they are following the Neutral path. He laments the destruction of Tokyo between the warring factions, and bestows his sword to the player. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Masakado is first mentioned upon Aleph's arrival to Roppongi, where he is greeted by Masakado's servant, Hiruko. According to Hiruko, Masakado's body is currently torn to six-pieces as a fell victim to the internal conflict between the Yamato Gods, and thus, Hiruko requests Aleph to break the seals sealing the six pieces of Masakado's body, and retrieve them so Masakado can be resurrected. Upon retrieving all of Masakado's separated body, Hiruko will then prompt Aleph to fuse all Masakado's body and resurrect him at the Jakyo Manor. However, as Aleph only retrieved Masakado's body parts, but not his soul, the fusion of Masakado's body creates the soulless form of Masakado, in which Hiruko later informs Aleph that Masakado's soul in crucial to fully resurrect Masakado, and reveals that he actually holds Masakado's soul. Congratulating Aleph's efforts of retrieving Masakado's body parts, Hiruko bestows Masakado's soul to Aleph, allowing the fusion practitioner to fuse Masakado's soul to his body, fully resurrecting him. As a gratitude for resurrecting him, Masakado grants Aleph the item Sun Pillar and Katana of Masakado, and helps Aleph in breaking the seal in the Sealed Cave, which Aleph must then free the Amatsukami clan sealed inside. Masakado later informs Aleph that due of his recent awakening, his powers are not fully healed yet, and thus needs rest for to recover his strength, bidding farewell to Aleph. In the Neutral Alignment route, Katana of Masakado later helps Aleph in banishing the guard demons guarding Lucifer's Castle Kether. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Masakado makes a cameo appearance in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. If the Demi-fiend manages to collect all of the 24 Magatama scattered around the Vortex World, the minister of the Cathedral of Shadows will give the Demi-fiend the "Lord's Blade", advising him to visit the grave of Masakado with the sword in his possession. Upon examining the gravestone, the blade will react, and the Demi-fiend will find himself teleported to the Bandou Shrine. After lowering the pillars and defeating all four Devas, the Demi-fiend can finally approach Masakado, who proceeds to question the Demi-fiend's purpose. Regardless of the answer, Masakado will impart his power to the Demi-fiend in the form of the Magatama Masakados. It is all he can do since he cannot exist in the world outside. Masakado also tells the Demi-fiend that regardless of what kind of world Tokyo would turn out to be, it is still Tokyo. As the current bearer of his power, the Demi-fiend is now obligated protect Tokyo in Masakado's stead. ''Persona 3 / FES'' Masakado appears as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He can only be summoned by obtaining the key item Masakados, which can only be obtained by completing all of Elizabeth's Personae Fusion requests. In reference towards his role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Masakado's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist of perform a cross-spread fusion consists of Zochoten, Komokuten, Jikokuten, and Bishamonten in the Velvet Room. Masakado also grants the equipment Masakado's Hair, which heightens the occurrences of evading physical attacks. In Persona 3 FES, the strongest two-hand sword, Katana of Masakado can also only be obtained by fusing Masakado with a Nihil weapon in the Antique Shop via the Weapon Fusion system. In order to fuse Masakado you need the item Masakados from Elizabeth. To get it, you need to complete all of her fusion requests. The item itself is from #52. ''Persona 4'' Masakado returns as a Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv 69 or above and by fusing the appropriate Personae ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Masakado will only be available on New Game Plus after completing 103% of the case files in the game; this requires completing the Chaos Path and beating the New Game Plus ones given by Louis Cyphre you get from the Chaos playthrough. A man named Soma will be near the Narumi Detective Agency and gives the case file. Masakado is on the 999th floor in the Confinement Chamber. His anger and rage fuels him will soon make it possible for him to be free. He is joined in battle by a Impostor Masakado, who is weak against all four elements. A new Impostor spawns after each defeat but only so many times. Masakado uses the Flying Head attack, which works similar to Cursed Emission and will immbolize anyone it hits for 8 seconds, his second is Grudge Sword which will do massive damage and drain Raidou's MAG if it hits, and uses Megido. Masakado uses the bad luck roulette greatly to his advantage. Amongst the many things the roulette will use against Raidou is to reflect all damage on Masakado, reducing Raidou's stats to 1, null all elements but almighty, kill all summoned demons, etc. Using Luck Locusts will cancel these effects. After his Hp is dropped to zero he will stop moving, Raidou must then negotiate with him to end the battle. After the battle it is revealed that Souma is Masakado and he thanks Raidou for defeating his hatred, which had run amok thanks to the negative energy influencing the capital. Raidou's rewards is the Blaze Steel and the ability to fuse Masakado. Masakados can be fought more if Raidou wishes to get more Blaze Steels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Masakado is obtained via a special fusion of Zouchouten, Koumokuten, Jikokuten, Bishamonten, and Hachiman. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Masakado appears as the strongest member of the Hero race. He can only be obtained by fusing Amaterasu and Yoshitsune. ''Tokyo Revelation'' Kojiro is the reincarnation of Masakado, both Gagyson and a secret order that watches him fear his awakening as it will not only foil Ose's revival, but also lead to great destruction across the earth. Later, in order to save Kojiro's life the young witch Kyoko reincarnates him. Masakado then defeats the demons threatening to kill his brother and Cerberus, and together with Cerberus faces off against Ose. Though easily beating Ose, thanks to letting his guard down Ose knocks Cerberus out and catches Masakado, but is able to free himself and continue fighting Ose. After Akito reincarnates Saki as Konohana Sakuya, Masakado defeats Ose for good by unleashing a attack that incinerates him completely. Exhausted from the fight, he is caught by Konohana Sakuya as he falls and turns back into Kojiro. Stats ''Persona 3/Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery File:MasakadoSMT22.jpg|Soulless Masakado in Shin Megami Tensei II File:SMT2-MasakadoSpr.gif|Sprite of Soulless Masakado in Shin Megami Tensei II Masakado.PNG|Sprite of Masakado from Shin Megami Tensei II Masakado.png|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei: if... Image:Masakados.JPG|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Masakado.JPG|Masakado as seen in recent entries in the series Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_33_28326.png|Masakado as seen in Devil Survivor 2 Masakado and Cerberus.jpg|Masakado in Tokyo Revelation Trivia * In contrast of many other demons, Masakado is usually un-recruitable by the protagonists, rather, he only helps them in certain points of the storyline (this trend lasted until Strange Journey, where he is recruitable via Special Fusion). * Masakado, in all series' continuity, is also more often associated with the recurring item Masakados. Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Tower Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Zealot Race Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Moushou Clan Category:Fury Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons